Maids Can't Be Hosts
by Kari Yurika
Summary: When Kaoru's girlfriend from 4 years ago, Ayama Sakamoto, shows up out of nowhere the host club gets a new member who becomes the host club maid. Hikaru and Ayame are constantly fighting and immediately turn the host club upside down. Rommance, comedy and craziness. Check it out.


Chapter 1

I Remember…

It's been 4 years since I've seen Kaoru…I wonder if he'll even remember me…it's been so long…and he no longer calls me…he probably won't. I don't even know why I'm even bothering to go see him. He probably won't even want to see me at all. He hasn't even sent me a letter. He uses to call me every other day and when he couldn't call me as often, he'd write me letters. I haven't gotten a call or a letter in a little over 2 years. My heart hurts knowing that our relationship has gotten so bad. If he doesn't want to see me…my heart might just shatter into pieces. I'm almost afraid that he'll scold me for even showing my face in his club room.

I sighed as I stood in front of Music room #3. A few of the girls in class were talking about Kaoru. I figured the Kaoru they were talking about was my Kaoru. For all I know, I'm completely wrong and this Kaoru is a different Kaoru then I think. Even so…I have to try. The thought of being in his arms again has gotten me through the 4 years apart.

I stared at the doors in fear. All the thoughts of what could happen when I open that door flooded into my head all at once. My head pounded and I almost turned around to go but I couldn't bring myself to give up. I have to know if there is anything left for me here. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. The air struck me with the smell of roses. It was absolutely delightful. Inside girls sat at tables, drank tea and ate sweeties. They all seemed to be having a good time. At a few tables, there were guys that seemed to be entertaining them. That was when I spotted the twins.

Kaoru was laughing. He almost never laughed when he was around me. He almost never showed any emotion at all. Getting him alone was impossible and getting him to smile was even more difficult. It was on rare occasions that he even showed any affection towards me at all. It took a whole year for him to kiss me…and on that day…I left for Tokyo…and it has taken four years to return here.

But…Kaoru was so affectionate towards the girls. He was smiling and he was talking so casually with them. I couldn't help but be jealous. Where has that Kaoru been? Why couldn't he have surface when I was here? I guess someone brought them to this point. I know that there is no way I could have done it. Hikaru hated me. He hated me so much he slapped me once. I wonder how they got them out of there shells.

"Hello Princess, welcome to the host club" someone said. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to find a gorgeous blond haired man holding a rose out to me. He was very attractive. I almost found myself blushing but there's only one guy that I could ever love and that's Kaoru. "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's ok." I tilted my head to the side. "Princess?" I chuckled. "You must be mistaken. I couldn't be a princess if my life depended on it." I took the rose. "And flattery will get you no were."

The blond haired boy smiled. "If you don't want to be called Princess then what should I call you?"

"My name is Ayame Sakamoto." I looked him over. "And you must be Tamaki Shou. You're quite the buzz around here. In just one day back at this school, I've heard your name 30 times. The girls I asked spent twenty minutes telling me about you. It's fascinating how much all these girls care for you. I'm slightly envious" I smiled with amusement. "But only slightly."

"I didn't know that I was that popular. It must be my good looks or my charming personality." Tamaki said dramatically as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Probably but only air heads, like some of these girls, would think in such a poor way. It's the inside that's important right?" I looked at Kaoru. "However, I have a feeling that those two are the biggest air heads of all."

"You mean the Hitachiin brothers? I wouldn't say there air heads Ayame."

"Oh please" I rolled my eyes. "They may look and act differently but deep down they haven't change a bit."

"So you've gone to Ouran Academy before?"

"Why yes. I went to school here when I started middle school but I left because of my father's new job. It's been four years since I've been here." I looked at Tamaki. "And you came here when I left. I distinctly remember Kaoru telling me that he meet you, Tamaki Shou. I'm shocked you have changed them so much. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it."

"Really? Kaoru talked about me?" Tamaki smile faded. "But I though the twins didn't have any friends until they joined the host club."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't Kaoru's friend per say." I smiled deviously. "Of course I'm sure the information will slip out sooner then expected." I chuckled and looked at him. "While I'm here I might as well do something…so…I make an appointment or something right? I don't know much about these sort of things."

"Uh yes. You'll have to ask Kyoya about that."

"Very well, thank you very much Tamaki." I smiled. "I can see why all these women are obsessed with you. You have a nice personality. It's been a pleasure speaking with you."

"Uh you're welcome." Tamaki gestured towards a black haired guy with glasses. "He's right over there."

"Thank you very much Tamaki." I walked over to Kyoya as smoothly as I could manage. I had caught a few eyes from girls in the room. Some girls had been talking about him Kyoya in my second period class. He definitely fits what they had said. Quiet, smart, impassive and cool.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

"I would like to schedule an appointment as soon as possible." I answered.

"May I ask who for?" Kyoya asked.

"Kaoru Hitachiin only."

Kyoya's eye brow rose for a second but went back to normal. "Very well. You're in luck. Kaoru is free in two minutes. We usually don't have such openings."

"Then I must be lucky."

"If you don't mind, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Ayame Sakamoto."

"A pleasure Mrs. Sakamoto. My name is Kyoya Ootori. If I'm not mistaken, your father is the owner of a large film company correct?"

"Yes he is and I thought all the girls were joking with how much information you have on everyone. Very impressive."

"Why thank you Mrs. Sakamoto."

"Oh please, call me Ayame. Kyoya." I elbowed him.

"Very well Ayame. Why don't you take a seat at that table over there? Kaoru will be with you shortly."

"Excellent. Thank you so much Kyoya." I smiled and walked over to the table. After sitting for a minute, a female looking guy walked over to me.

"Hello miss, can I get you some tea?" he asked.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." I looked him over quickly. No way this guys a guy. "You're a girl aren't you? I mean…you look so feminine."

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know?" she lowered her voice. "Please don't tell anyone that."

"Oh please, why would I ruin your business by spreading around such information? However, I would very much enjoy some tea."

"Uh, yes, right away miss." She walked away. I watched as Kyoya walked over to the Twins. I quickly looked away only to find a few girls staring at me.

I snapped my fingers. "Who are you looking at? There's no show here" The girls looked away. I crossed my arms as Kaoru got up. I looked down at the table. He's looking at me. I know it. I couldn't help but blush.

Kaoru stopped walking in front of my table. In his hands he held a tea tray. "Hi miss." I looked up at him. He froze as soon as our eyes met. The trays slipped out of his hands and hit the floor smashing the tea pot and the tea cups to pieces. "Ayame?" His eyes got bigger. "Ayame!" He pulled me out of my chair and into a hug. "Ayame…I've missed you so much." He hugged me tighter. "Don't go away again alright?"

I stood there in absolute shock. "I thought you hated me." I whispered. "You stopped calling or writing me letters. I thought…"

Kaoru shook his head. "I could never hate you Ayame." He sniffled. "When I heard you were seeing some guy I…I…"

"It was a miss understanding." I whispered. "I'm never going to leave you. Not again." I slid my arms around him. "I promise."

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said as he joined us. "Who is – Ayame?" his eyes narrowed when I met his eyes. "So your back. I guess I wasn't clear the last time you left." Ayame grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Kaoru. "You aren't allowed to come back!"

I got in his face. "Go ahead. Hurt me all you want but I'm not going anywhere."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Get out of her." He shoved me towards the door.

"Hikaru! Don't hurt her." Kaoru objected. He ran over to me and slid his arms around me protectively.

"Hikaru? What are you doing? Ayame's a guest here." Tamaki objected.

"You don't know what she's done us." Hikaru growled.

"Ayame never did anything to us Hikaru. All she ever did was be nice to you and all you ever did was treat her like dirt." Kaoru objected.

I patted his arm. "It's ok Kaoru. I know Hikaru hates me. I can live."

"What's going on? I'm really confused." The female guy said as he joined the Hikaru and Tamaki.

Kaoru looked down at me then up at everyone. "Uh…Ayame is…"

"His girlfriend." I finished.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Ayame" Kaoru whispered.

"Oh please, you know you hated walking around behind peoples backs." I mumbled. "Are you saying you wanted me to remain in Tokyo?" I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'm going back to Tokyo."

"No!" Kaoru hugged me close. I half smiled and hugged him back.

"Is it true Hikaru?" the female guy asked.

"Kaoru dated her for a year in a half." Hikaru crossed his arms. "She's like a rash. No matter how many times you get rid of her she keeps coming back."

I sighed. "Are we doing this again?"

"Come on Hikaru. Ayame's important to me." Kaoru held me closer.

"I don't care what you say. Ayame's a demonic temptress!" Hikaru snapped.

"Stop it Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Damn it" Hikaru yelled he ran from the room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

"It's not use. You know he's not going to come back as long as I'm here." I touched his cheek. "Go find him. You know how he gets."

Kaoru nodded. "I'll drive you home ok?"

"Ok." I watched as Kaoru ran after Hikaru into the other room.

"Ayame?" Tamaki joined me. "Is all of this really true?"

I nodded. "Yes. Ever since middle school."

A short little blond boy joined us. "Are you gonna make Kaoru quit the host club?"

The room fell silent. Every person in the room had there eyes on me. "Of course not." I looked at the door the twins went out of. "Even when I was in middle school, I've never seen Kaoru smile like that. Both of them." I looked at everyone. "Everyone here has brought out a different part of the twins. How could I ruin that? What kind of a girlfriend would I be?" I smiled. "Besides, it's not like Kaoru's feelings for me will change. We've been apart for four years and he still feels the same way so what could change while I'm here?"

Everyone sighed. Kyoya walked over to me. "Does that mean you'll be here every day?"

"I trust him so I shouldn't need to be." I sighed. "Hikaru's so strict when it comes to Kaoru around me let alone some other girl trying to date him."

"When did all of this dating stuff happen?" the female guy asked.

I tapped my chin. "Well it was my second year of middle school when I met Kaoru. Were in different grades so I didn't meet him until the second month of school. One of my teachers had sent me to Kaoru's classroom to deliver some books my teacher had borrowed. When I opened the door I ran right into him and dropped all the books on the floor." I blushed. "It was like love at first site I guess. I was so shocked that when I tried to stand, I slipped on a book and fell into his lap." I giggled. "It was so embarrassing. After that I started seeing him a lot more. After two weeks Kaoru approached me and asked me out to dinner. Hikaru was furious when he found out. He yelled at me for twenty minutes straight the next day. After that things just went up hill." I sighed. "But when it came to Hikaru, it only got worse."

"Wow, that's such a touching story." Tamaki said placing a hand on his heart.

"So that explains why Hikaru got so angry. He got angry that you were trying to take Kaoru away from him." the female guy said.

I shook my head. "To an extent that's true but there's a much larger reason."

"Well, what is it?"

I rubbed my arm. "We had been dating for about one month at that point. Kaoru had taken me to a carnival close by his house so we decided to walk. When we were heading home, some thugs pushed me into an alley. Kaoru beat them up but he got a black eye. Hikaru got so angry with me that he…" I lowered my voice so the girls wouldn't here. "He hit me and threw me to the floor."

"Hikaru did that?"

I nodded. "He never forgave me for it."

"But it wasn't your fault." Kyoya pointed out.

"I know that and you know that but Hikaru blames me for it because I didn't do anything to help him. At that time, I was as strong as a stick. If I had done anything about it, I would have gotten seriously hurt…but even though I knew that I went to help him anyways. Kaoru had held me back. He told me he was gonna handle it and that I should stay out of it…but once Hikaru saw Kaoru was hurt, his decision was already made. Every time I saw him for one year he reminded me of it. Every single time." I sighed. "But after that I took a lot of martial arts classes. Since Hikaru hated me for being so weak I thought if I got stronger, he'd hate me a little less knowing I'd never let that happen again. When I told him about it, he only got angrier."

"I never knew Hikaru would react like that to Kaoru being with a girl." Tamaki said with a puzzled look on his face.

"But I haven't given up." I looked down at the floor sadly. "I just hope one day Hikaru won't hate me."

Tamaki hugged me. "Don't you worry Ayame! We'll help you!"

I sighed. "I appreciate the offer but…I doubt Hikaru will ever forgive me no matter what anyone says. It's just the way he is." I looked down at the floor. "I almost didn't come today because I didn't want to anger Hikaru. He throws a fit just looking at me."

"Don't you worry about it Ayame! We'll handle it!" Tamaki smiled. "It's our job as members of the host club to make every girl happy!"

I looked at Tamaki's arm around me then looked up at Tamaki. "You know Kaoru will kill you if he sees your arm around me Tamaki."

He quickly removed his arm. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's Kaoru who gets crazy jealous." I shrugged. "I don't have that problem."

"You don't?" the female guy asked.

"Nope. Love him to pieces but it took him three months to hug me so knowing that, he'd never even consider getting another girlfriend. He can barely even handle one." I giggled. "It's so cute."

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked. "It took him that long to hug you?"

"Well you guys haven't really seen him at his worse. Back then, he barely even spoke to other people so getting through to him was difficult." I blushed. "The day I left was the first time he kissed me."

All the girls shrieked with excitement. "They even kissed!" a girl shrieked.

"It's so romantic!" another shrieked.

"It's so cute how shy Kaoru is!" another shrieked.

Kyoya looked around. "Maybe having you here more often would be a good idea Ayame."

I smiled. "You really think so!" I tapped my chin. "But it might be weird if I come here every day. The girls might feel weird if they think I'm watching them."

"Maid." A tall guy with short black hair said.

"Good idea Mori sempai!" Tamaki said giving him a thumbs up. "You could serve the guest tea and stuff."

"You really think I could?" I hugged Mori. "Best idea ever!" Mori looked like he was about to faint so I let go. I shrieked with excitement. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." The female guy said.

"Good idea Haruhi." The short blond boy said. "I'm Honey and this is Mori." Honey pointed at the female guy. "That's Haruhi and then there's Kyoya and Tamaki. I guess you know the twins already." Honey tapped his chin. "And Renge is around here somewhere."

"It's so nice to meet you all." I smiled.

The doors that the twins had run into opened and out walked Hikaru and Kaoru. They both had no emotion on there faces.

Hikaru walked straight up to me. "I don't hate you." Hikaru walked over to a table and sat down. He didn't look at us.

Kaoru sighed and slid an arm around me waist. "Well, I believe that was my last appointment today so I believe I'll be going now."

I patted his arm. "It's ok, you stay here. I just remembered I have to go to the studios today. I'll just see you tomorrow ok?" I hugged him then turned and head to the door. "Bye everyone." I waved as I walked out the door. When I shut the door I let out a long breath. So this is how it's going to be from now. I'm officially a member of the host club.

_**Kaoru's point of view**_

After all the ladies were gone we all sat down on the couches. "So Kaoru, you and Ayame are seriously dating?" Haruhi asked.

I smiled. "To be honest, we haven't spoken in a while. At one point, her mother said some boy had been coming by her place in Tokyo so I thought we were done…but when I saw her today I knew she hadn't moved on. Otherwise she wouldn't have come back at all. Ayame's parents didn't like living here to much so when they left, I knew they never wanted to come back. If Ayame had gotten her family to move back here, she never lost her feelings for me."

"Girls seemed to enjoy having you both together. I think having her around will bring us more customers." Kyoya said.

"What's Ayame like? We didn't get to talk to long." Honey asked.

I chuckled. "She has 30 different personalities. It's almost impossible to tell which one is truly her. She tends to favor the bad girl type. She's pretty tough. Very outgoing. She tends to mold herself to the situation and the person. It's always different. She likes to make people happy. She always uses to tell me that if people weren't smiling, she wasn't happy." I glanced at Hikaru. He was on the far side of the room looking out the window. "That being said, you can only imagine how she felt about Hikaru."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive Ayame for what happened to you?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed. "I guess she told you about what happened at the Carnival."

"Yeah. She said you got a black eye and Hikaru blamed her for it." Tamaki said.

"Hikaru never liked me being away from him. Even though we were dating, there were very few instances when Hikaru wasn't with us. After the carnival, we barely got time alone. Ayame got this idea in her head that if she got stronger Hikaru would stop hating her but Hikaru only hated her more. Especially when I went to see her matches. You guys saw how he reacted when I got that cut on my cheek when we were in Karuizawa. You can only imagine how angry he got when Ayame brought me home with a black eye."

Haruhi looked down at the ground. "Ayame must have had it rough knowing that your brother hated her so much."

"There were hundreds of times when I considered breaking up with her because she was always so sad. She never smiled when Hikaru was around. She probably would have been happier that way." I looked at everyone. "Was she unhappy when I was gone?"

"She did smile but not as much as I your probably use to. She looked pretty sad at some points." Kyoya said. "She perked up when we Mori suggested she be the Host clubs maid."

"She seemed perky to me. Even when she was telling us about your relationship she was still pretty up beat. She even hugged Mori." Haruhi explained. Mori must have loved that.

"She looked happy." Mori said.

I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's back but I feel like having her back will only cause her more pain."

Haruhi tapped her chin. "I don't think so Kaoru. She spoke so fondly of you and she seemed so happy when she said talked about you. I think she missed you so much that she's willing to do anything just to be with you."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. She loves you. She was blushing so much it's obvious how she felt about you." Haruhi explained.

So she does love me. I always felt like she was sacrificing everything for me. Ever since the day we met, she always seemed to spend every waking second trying to get me to open up to her. I don't know why I was so stubborn. Considering how much I loved her, I don't know why I ever kept anything from her. The one thing I always regretted was me never loving her the way I should have. I only ever kissed her once and that was definitely not enough. I treasured that one moment. The last time I had seen her.

Now that she's back…I don't want to spend a second apart. I don't think I would have had the courage to joint the host club if it hadn't been for Ayame. She's given me so much and I'll I've ever given her is pain. From now on, I will make sure she's happy every day. After everything that's happened I owe her that much.


End file.
